I Love You and You Know It, Baby : SN vers
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: "Sstt aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku serius mencintai mu, maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu terkesan cuek padamu." "Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu terlambat." "Maaf jika kita jarang bertemu." "Maaf jika aku kurang romantis." "Maaf jika aku bahkan jarang menghubungimu dan sibuk dikantor." "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Warn : SasuNaru, YAOI and all stuff


**I Love You and You Know it, Baby.**

:

A/N : Remake ff Shi sediri yang merupakan request-an seorang teman dan dari judul yang sama tapi Shi ganti jadi pair SasuNaru ehehe, hope you enjoy and like it.

Here your cutie SasuNaru Minna-sama

:

* * *

...

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan goresan semacam _cat whiskers_ dikedua sisi wajahnya itu merengut sedari tadi, Uzumaki Naruto. Pasalnya ia telah menunggu sejak sejam lalu ditaman ini. Ia benar-benar kesal akan seseorang yang ia yakini lupa akan janji mereka dan akan mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk. Sungguh jika ia tak sayang orang itu sudah sejak tadi ia pergi, namun sepertinya orang itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Jika dalam waktu lima menit ia tidak datang awas saja." Ancamnya sendiri. Oh ayo lah, sejam menunggu tanpa kejelasan itu sungguh menyebalkan, dan ku yakin kalian juga setuju.

Sepertinya ancamannya kali ini berhasil, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi dan wajah dingin khas anak _emo_ namun dengan jas kantoran lengkap dibadannya itu berjalan dengan amat santai dan ia mengecek ponselnya. Naruto kembali menggeram kesal.

"Jangan bilang kau sibuk dengan berkas-berkasmu lagi, Teme?!" hardik Naruto ketika pemuda yang ia panggil 'Teme' itu telah ada didepannya.

"Hn." Jawabnya irit sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kekantong jasnya, santai sekali. Lagi, Naruto kembali menggeram kesal. Sudah cukup muak ia dengan tingkah laku pemuda didepannya ini. Ia paham akan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu yang sangat sibuk sebagai direktur utama Uchiha corp. tapi tak bisa kah ia menepati janji mereka? Dan haruskah ia lembur setiap hari? Tak bisa kah pekerjaannya itu ditunda barang beberapa jam saja demi janji mereka yang amat sangat jarang itu? Batin Naruto memikirkannya dengan miris.

Dengan menahan kekesalannya ia berucap yang sanggup membuat Sasuke berhenti bertampang santai dan sok dingin.

"Kita putus, Teme."

Pernyataan singkat itu sebenarnya membuat Naruto bagai menelan sebongkah batu, berat. Tapi toh ia sudah benar-benar kesal, Sasuke tak pernah berusaha untuknya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke sambil menahan Naruto yang akan pergi. "Jangan bercanda." Desisnya dalam.

"Tidak." Naruto menahan tangisnya, meski ia pria (yeah meraka pasangan sejenis, jangan lupakan itu) ia tetap memiliki hati, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tanya Naruto, memperlihatkan keseriusan dalam sorot matanya, meski ada getir sakit disana.

"Tak pernahkah kau berubah sedikit untukku?" ucap Naruto, "Aku sadar pekerjaanmu, tapi tak bisa kah kau berhenti membuatku bingung?" tambahnya lagi. "Mereka, semua orang berkata aku bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan seorang yang menghargai ku saja tidak?" racaunya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, batinnya bergejolak saat melihat setitik air mata dikedua ujung mata biru bulat milik Naruto. Otak jeniusnya lambat dalam memperoses kali ini, "Kau..."

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu, tak sadar kah bahwa kita jarang bertemu Suke?" kini Naruto memanggil nama kesayangan Sasukenya selain Teme, ia melihat lurus ke mata Sasuke, tak khawatir akan menunjukkan mata sendunya. "Kau tahu, aku bahkan harus izin dengan Sakura-chan –bos sekaligus teman kuliahnya dulu– demi bertemu denganmu hari ini. Apa kau tahu juga aku terpaksa lari dari stasiun kereta demi kesini, takut kau menungguku? Tapi ternyata kau kemana? Masih bergelung dalam tumpukan berkasmu kan? Dan aku tak lebih penting dari berkasmu itu yang seharusnya dapat kau tunda beberapa jam atau kau alihkan ke sekertarismu itu kan." kini tidak hanya setetes dua tetes namun bulir-bulir air matanya telah terjun bebas.

"Naru..." suara Sasuke tercekat.

"Puaskah kau Suke, aku... hiks.. aku membencimu!" teriak Sasuke. Ia berlari kencang menghentakkan tangan Sasuke yang memenggangnya tadi. Tak ia pedulikan padangan orang ia tetap berlari, hingga ia tak peduli akan _traffic lamp_ yang telah berganti warna.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Love You and You Know it, Baby © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Satus : Complate**

**Warn : AU, YAOI, BL, OOC, Gajeness, Miss/Typo(s), and all Stuff**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

**.**

**...**

Peluh, tubuh itu berkeringat dingin. Sial, mimpi apa dia barusan. Sungguh ia bersyukur karena yang terjadi barusan hanya mimpi, meski terlihat amat nyata. Tak pernah terbayang jika kekasihnya akan berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Ia seakan ditampar, mimpi tersebut seakan memberi sinyal. _'Benar jika aku tak menunjukkan keseriusanku, kemungkinan itu...'_ batinnya horor, ia tak sanggup berpisah dengan kekasih rubah kesayangannya itu. Apa lagi sampai... oh tidak mimpi itu begitu menyeramkan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sepertinya ia akan mandi. Ia butuh air dingin, kepalanya benar-benar berat dan mimpi tadi membuatnya berfikir cepat. _'Aku harus berubah.'_ tekat Sasuke.

Ia masih duduk di kursi kerjanya –sudah biasa ia tidur dimeja kerjanya itu– dan melirik kesegala ruanganya yang penuh akan kertas-kertas dan map-map. Hordeng coklatnya yang terpasang dijendela belum ia buka sama sekali memberi kesan remang, tapi ia yakin ini masih sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, ingat ia menjadi direktur bukan semata darahnya namun juga otaknya. Dan ia sepertinya ketiduran dikantor lagi.

Ruang kerjanya itu cukup berantakan, sofa yang tak jauh darinya itu penuh akan beberapa bajunya –sengaja ia taruh disana jika lembur atau pulang pagi– dan jangan lupakan tumpukan berkas didepannya itu. Entah apa saja yang tertulis dikertas yang tertumpuk disana, pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk terus memahami berkas-berkas tersebut dan memilah serta menyetujui atau tidaknya berkas tersebut dan memastikan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan keluarganya itu meski akibatnya ia menjadi gila kerja dan lebih sering tinggal dikantor dibanding pulang ke rumah utama ataupun apartemen mewahnya.

Tangannya ia gerakkan kesamping, mencari-cari _smart phonenya_. Ia tersenyum melihat gambar Kitsune kesayangannya menunjukkan wajah imutnya dengan tangannya yang memberi _sign_ V berdiri bersamanya yang bertampang datar, _wallpaper smart phonenya_.

'_Uzumaki Naruto.'_, batinnya melirihkan nama tersebut.

Drrt drrt

Kaget mendapat getaran dari smart phonenya, ia pun langsung berseri ketika melihat nama sang kekasih yang tertera mengirim pesan. Dengan lincah ia buka pesan tersebut, berharap ia bisa membalas dengan sedikit romantis nanti –meski ia bukan tipe romantis sebenarnya.

[From : My dear Dobe

To : Teme pantat ayam

Subject : Kencan!

Text : Kau jangan lupa dan sibuk dengan berkas penting mu lagi, Teme.  
Ku harap kau tepat waktu kali ini ttebayou. Aku merindukanmu.  
Love,  
Your Kitsune.]

Pesan dari Naruto tersebut seakan menghantamnya untuk semakin sadar. Oh tidak jangan-jangan mimpi tadi sebuah pertanda? Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan.

'_Kau pintar Sasuke, jadi jangan percaya mimpi.'_ Batinnya.

Sadar jika ia mempunyai janji dengan sang kekasih jam sebelas siang nanti di taman (yang ternyata sama seperti mimpinya) Sasuke pun dengan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi –bersyukurlah diruangannya disediakan kamar mandi meski tak semewah diapartemen ataupun kamarnya dirumah utama– ia akan tampil wangi dan keren hari ini.

"Ku harap itu hanya sebatas mimpi." Lirihnya pelan

.

.

.

.

Lagi, sudah kesekian kalinya pemuda manis itu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, bokong sexynya sudah merasa keram. Sial jangan bilang Teme cap pantat ayam itu masih bergelung dengan berkas kesayangannya itu lagi. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Bibir merah mudanya ia kerucutkan, berharap bisa lebih maju lagi saking kesalnya. Minumannya sudah ia habiskan sedari tadi. _Hell_, dia berlari dari stasiun ke taman ini, takut sang kekasih telah menunggu. Tapi nyatanya ia belum berubah, bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya yang jelas-jelas sangat sulit untuk bersama (faktor pekerjaan mereka) membuatnya kembali menatap botol minumnya sendu. _'Suke.'_ Batinnya sendu.

"**Jika dalam waktu lima menit ia tidak datang awas saja."**

Ia mengancam akan meninggalkan kekasihnya itu, dan benar akan ia laksanakan jika saja tak lama dari ia mengucapkan itu ia tak melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambutnya masih melawan gravitasi dan memakai kemeja biru dongker yang dua kancingnya dibuka, celana jinsnya –yang sungguh sudah jarang ia lihat dipakai sang kekasih selain saat kuliah dahulu– membalut kakinya dengan sempurna sedang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya. Tampan dan... _perfect._

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati, tumben ia berdandan sebegitu tampannya dan kasual, biasanya juga pakaian berjas dengan celana dasar yang membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua –meski masih tetap tampan–. _'Ku harap ini awal yang baik.'_ Batinnya senang.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi." Suara berat milik Sasuke yang entah kenapa terdegar bagai siraman air dikala panasnya udara, sungguh ini adalah kalimat pertama yang baru Sasuke ucapkan, meminta maaf karena terlambat? Astaga benar-benar keajaiban.

"_Uh-uhm doijobu."_ Jawab Naruto dengan malu-malu, pipinya merona.

Sasuke yang sadar ia selangkah lebih baik pun tersenyum samar, ini jauh berbeda dari mimpinya dan ia yakin itu.

"Untukmu." Tangan Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah boneka _chibi_ rubah berekor sembilan yang lucu. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung berseri-seri, astaga ini hadiah pertama dari Sasuke selama ini meski ulang tahun atau _anniversary _mereka Sasuke tidak pernah memberinya hadiah, matanya berkaca-kaca. '_Suke aku sangat mencintaimu_,' batinnya bahagia.

"Maaf aku kesulitan memilih hadiah untuk mu, tadinya mau mawar tapi kurasa boneka itu lebih baik." Jelas Sasuke akan keterlambatannya yang amat sangat jarang –bahkan tidak pernah– ia ucapkan.

'_Hei jika ini mimpi ku mohon jangan bangunkan aku'_, batin Naruto saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan.

Ini terlalu indah! Sungguh.

"Naru? Kau tak marah bukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lembut, khawatir Naruto akan marah dan kemudian berlari dan... oh tidak jangan ingatkan ia pada mimpinya itu.

"Baka! Hiks.. Teme no Baka!"

Sasuke kalut melihat Naruto seperti itu ditambah air matanya, sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

'_Ku mohon jangan menangis, sayang.'_

Grep!

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, ia benamkan kepala bersurai pirang jabrik itu kedalam dadanya. Tak sanggup melihat sang kekasih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"...ngan...hon..."

Eh? Sasuke bicara apa tadi? Saking sibuknya ia menangis sampai tak menangkap apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke pelan, dan ia dongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Mata hitam kelam itu terlihat sendu. Ada apa Suke?

Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap dengan memohon, "Jangan menangis, ku mohon."

Mata bulat Naruto semakin membulat mendengarnya. Ada apa ini?

"Kau siapa?!" tuding Naruto dengan mata yang ia picingkan.

"Kau bukan Teme! Kau oprasi dimana _hah_ demi menyerupai kekasihku? Ayo katakan kau siapa?" jari lentik Naruto ia arahkan kewajah Sasuke, iya yakin yang didepannya ini bukanlah Sasuke kekasihnya.

"Cih, kekasihmu sendiri kau tak tahu, hn?" perkataan khas dengan nada datar itu seakan menyadarkan Naruto. Astaga dia memang Sasuke, Teme-nya!

"Ka..kau kenapa Teme? Apa kau baru saja terbentur sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku mencintaimu, salahkah aku berbuat seperti ini untukmu?"

Deg!

Be-benarkah ini kenyataan?

Nyuuut!

Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri, tak puas satu cubitan ia mencubit kembali lengannya hingga membuat Sasuke jengah.

Cup!

Blush

Kecupan ringan yang Sasuke daratkan dibibirnya membuat Naruto membeku. Ciuman kelima mereka! Selama tiga tahun jadian mereka memang baru lima kali ciuman termasuk hari ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman yang ia sunggingkan, tampannya.

"Ta..tapi.." perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh ciuman yang Sasuke daratkan lagi. Ciuman ke enam mereka! Dan kali ini lebih lama.

"_Sstt_ aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku serius mencintai mu Naru, maaf jika selama ini aku terlalu terkesan cuek dan dingin padamu." Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu terlambat." kecupan dikelopak kanan Naruto.

"Maaf jika kita jarang bertemu." Dan kembali kecupan dikelopak kiri Naruto dapatkan.

"Maaf jika aku kurang romantis." Kini hidung lah sasarannya.

"Maaf jika aku bahkan jarang menghubungimu dan sibuk dengan berkasku." Dan ciuman kecil ia dapatkan kembali dibibirnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata Naruto meluncur dengan pelan tanpa ia sadari. Ini terlalu indah.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget melihat Dobe-nya menangis kembali, ia peluk erat Naruto. Takut jika Naruto akan berlari dengan keadaan menangis.

Ia benar-benar trauma!

"_Sstt,_ jangan menangis, apa aku salah lagi kali ini _hn_?"

Mendengar penuturan lembut penuh keromantisan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto sulit berkata-kata. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menjawab bahwa Sasuke tak salah sama sekali.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, sayang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya. "Dan berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku." Tambahnya sambil mencium puncak kepala pemuda mungil kekasihnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, masih penuh haru tak menyangka jika kekasih dingin, tak romantis, berwajah datar dan gila kerja bisa berbuat begini. Ia benar berterima kasih pada apapun yang telah merubah kekasihnya ini.

"Aku berjanji." Bisik Naruto dengan suara parau.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Muahaha bagaimana? Aslinya ini pair ShikaKiba jadi maaf kan lah jika masih ada yang belum terganti dan ada beberapa hal yang Shi rubah agar sesuai :D ada yang sudah pernah baca dipair SK? Hihi bagaimana dengan SN? Enjoy yang mana? Dan yang baru baca bagaimana?  
P.S : Akhirnyaaaaa bisa buka FFN, fyuh perjuangan karena selama beberapa hari Shi hanya bisa lewat ponsel, lewat pc selalu keluar It's works! mulu ada yang tau minna? T.T  
dan kenapa Shi bisa buka? ini pake DNS jumper -_- setelah berkeliling (?) nemu jg yang bisa bikin buka plus log in, whaaa Shi terhura.

ah! shi juga kaget, SOPA kembali yah? ah shi gak tau linknya, jadi yang tau harap disebar ne? tahun lalu (atau lalunya lg?) shi udah deg-degan dengan SOPA, sekarang lagi? jari kelingking deh buat amrik #plak salah.

ok minna lupakan ocehan diatas, so mind to give your coments 'bout this please~

Mind to review?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
